epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 67 'Trolling Paradise (CE) (Amish Paradise)
Weird making a CE parody right after NF yesterday, but eh, I've been making this for a while Note Yes, I know Gangster Paradise was the original, but I wanted this based of Amish Paradise, sue me.. Parody As I log on to the wiki, which started out insane, I pressed the join chat button, and realized I'm still banned for days. Well that's kind of shitty for a user like me, Because you know I regret my decision like SP's I remember in the past when I was banned, Making accounts named CE and _achowman. And I've been trolling and spamming so long, That Even Devil thinks that my Mind is gone. I'm changed here, I swear, I've learned my discipline, But when I say that to Users, they treat me like a sin. But if you won't treat me nicely, and treat me like crap, Then today I will be trolling like the days when there was Wrath. I've been spending most my life, living in a Trolling Paradise, You'd probably think it's wise, to stay away from Trolling Paradise. But you can't stop once you start, living in a Trolling Paradise, You'll make SP's and Spam this place, when in a Trolling Paradise. I made an SP just for fun yesterday, But when I joined chat, I was banned almost instantly. But I really don't care what that was about, Cause I'll be laughing my ass off with my other accounts. But I never vandal a wiki even if they deserved it, Edit what's not needed? You know I don't do that. I never make trouble, except another account, And my niggas agree, my ban should be let out...bitch! If you wanna see a troll, I'll show you just once, Cause I haven't even made an SP in a couple of months. But I ain't really sane, so please don't make me mad, You'll just make my other accounts sad. There's no right, no crime, from what I've done, I have to face the fact. Like Samis and 343, Everyone thinks I'm an ass. I've been spending most my life, living in a Trolling Paradise, You'd probably think it's wise, to stay away from Trolling Paradise. But you can't stop once you start, living in a Trolling Paradise, You'll make SP's and Spam this place, when in a Trolling Paradise. Joining chat on Monday, banned in a few seconds, That's how a Trolls life is, that's why we teach a lesson. Bringing in the SP's, making a new war, But I know I'm a millions times as helpful as you are. I'm the kind of guy who wants a little bit of respect And I'll make you so annoyed in the end you'll just un-connect So listen up, don't try to ban me, Or else, you users, you might have to deal with my new SP Randy I've been spending most my life, living in a Trolling Paradise, You'd probably think it's wise, to stay away from Trolling Paradise. But you can't stop once you start, living in a Trolling Paradise, You'll make SP's and Spam this place, when in a Trolling Paradise. Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....shit! (Gets banned by Wachow) Category:Blog posts